No Matter What
by Dramatic-Debbie-x
Summary: Gwen/Jack FanFic
1. Chapter 1

**My First Torchwood FanFic , Its probably not that good. But I'll try and make it Better (:**

_Gwen had been away on holiday for a few weeks and was desparate to get back to work. Her alarm went off at 6:30am and woke her up with a slight shock. Gwen reached over and hit the alarm to make it stop then rolled out of bed yawning. She jumped in the shower quickly , got ready then made her way to the Hub. She couldn't wait to get back to see Jack Ianto Owen and Tosh again as she had missed them when she was away. Just as she was leaving she noticed a letter by her door. She picked it up and read it Carefully._

" Shit .."

She thought as she read it. It was Divorce papers

_Gwen stuffed the papers into her pocket , she wasn't really in the mood to read them. She just wanted to get to work and forget all about Rhys  
_

_Gwen looked at her watch it was just after 8:00am. She made her way into the Hub via the Tourist information entrance to be greeted by Ianto standing smartly in his suit as always. Gwen smiled at Ianto  
_

_" Hey.. Im Back"  
_

_Ianto leaped from his seat and hugged Gwen tightly.  
_

_" Gwen.. Im so glad your back. Jack has been moaning about you not being here all week . We'll finally get peace now your back."  
_

_Gwen looked at Ianto for a moment then nodded and made her way down to the main part of the Hub. The Cog wheel door rolled open and Gwen walked in with a huge grin on her face. "Hasn't changed a bit" Gwen said into herself as Tosh excitedly ran up to her_

"Gwen Your Back !!!" Tosh yelled exitedly

Gwen laughed slightly

_"You've been away for ages. We thought you wern't coming back"_

Owen said as he seemed to appear from nowhere. He had a grin on his face and was walking towards her and Tosh.

" Well Owen i wouldn't leave wthout telling you lot first " she smiled.  
"Now come on give me a hug,"

Gwen Owen and Tosh all shared a hug then Tosh hurridly ran off to complete a computer scan pulling Owen along with her. Gwen watched them run off into the distance then looked up at Jack's Office " Only one person left to see." a smile fromed upon her face as she walked towards Jack's office. Gwen knocked the door and awaited an answer from Jack.

"Yepp .. Its Open.." Jack shouted

Gwen slowly entered and shut the door behind her

"Hey Did you miss me ?" Gwen looked up at Jack with a huge smile on her face

"Gwen.. Im so glad to see you, Of course i missed you Come Here You ."

_Gwen walked towards Jack and hugged him tightly. Jack lifted her up and spun her around whilst still hugging her. Out of everyone in the Hub Gwen didn't like to admit it but she had definetly missed Jack the most,_

" I missed you more by the way.." Gwen giggled.

" Thats impossible" Jack replied " As Ianto or Owen proberly told you i have been going on about you non stop .Wondering how long you were actually away for." He smiled at Gwen as Gwen sat down accross from him

_" So, How was your wild holiday then ? How many fella's did you meet," Jack teased_

" Well you know me Jack , Different man every night, No. I just realxed really . Got my head sorted out after everything with Rhys and stuff. I just needed some time to myself really." Gwen sighed slightly

The only reason Gwen was away on holiday was because she had found Rhys in bed with another woman. Gwen remembered this as she sat across from Jack and tried to blank it out. She reached into her pocket and felt the letter she had found that morning before she left. She held on to them tightly then foccused back on Jack

" Oh Yeah , Im sorry i forgot about that, Do you want to talk ab-"

_" No .." Gwen quicky butted in " No I'd rather not."  
_

_" Okay, " Jack smiled at her. " Anyway change of topic , Files need done."_

Gwen sighed " Unfortunatly" she giggled

Gwen made her way out of Jack's office with a slight smile on her face just as she reached the door Jack called out. Gwen turned to face him.

" Oh and Gwen .. Good to have you back."

_Gwen's smile widened " Thank you Jack.."_

_Gwen took her files down to her workstation and began to look through them. Tosh was on her computer as usual when her computer flashed red and a load siren echoed through the Hub._

" lockdown ?! Total Hub Lockdown ?" Tosh looked over at Gwen

_"But thats impossible. Whats causing it? Gwen darted over to Tosh's computer_

" Someone's trying to get in." Tosh suggested

"Or they are already in ..." Gwen glanced at Tosh and quickly went to her computer to asses the situation properly.

_" Gwen .. I think you might want to look at this." Tosh looked pale as she looked at her computer_

" Oh My God.." Gwen paused also turning white.

"But thats impossible , She's dead"

**Sorry if its not that good. This is just chapter one. (: . If you liked it write a review and if you have any idea's you think you'd like to see in my story i might add some of them in. This is definatly going to be a Gwack Romance FanFic. But to be honest i have no idea what im going to write next. So idea's are definatly welcome :D . **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hayy !! 2nd Chapter (: !**

**Thank you xxXxGracieyCullenHarknessxXxx for my first review**

**(: **

Gwen ran down to the autopsy bay to find Owen looking rather confused . Gwen was beginning to panic as she faced him

" Gwen what the hell is going on ? , What's happening to the Hub ?"

" Owen , Its Suzie She's alive She's somewhere in the Hub , Tosh is trying to track her but so far no luck." Gwen replied in a state of shock as she began to get shivers down her spine.

" But that's impossible , Suzie's dead are you sure your feeling okay Gwen ?" Owen looked at her with a concerned look on his face.

" Owen why the hell would I lie about this , Now come on help us ," Gwen said harshly as she ran back up to see Tosh.

By the time Owen and Gwen reached Tosh , Jack had made his way down to check the situation. Jack looked fairly calm and watched the screen as Tosh typed some codes in. He noticed Gwen straight away and walked over to her.

" You Okay ? " he asked as she placed his arm around her. He remembered what happened to Gwen last time Suzie was around and understood how scared she must have been. Gwen put on a brave face and tried to look professional.

"Yes , I'm fine .. Can we just hurry up and kill her again ?" She turned and looked up at Jack .Jack chuckled slightly

"If only it was that simple Gwen , Tosh have you found her yet ?"

Tosh typed a few more codes in to her computer the finally found her

"Yeah Jack she's down in the cells , If your quick you'll get her"

"Right Gwen with me , Owen get all the thing's ready to freeze her again and Tosh keep me updated if she moves. Got it ? Good lets go"

Jack and Gwen grabbed their guns and ran down towards the cells. Gwen was still shaking but was determined to stay calm and just get this over with. The pair made their way into the cells and pointed their guns at Suzie. Suzie began to shake uncontrollably and fell to the ground. Gwen and Jack looked quite confused then Jack walked over to her

" She's stone cold, How could she have got out? Its impossible" Jack mumbled to himself as she tried to get his head around things. "Lets just get her back up to the Hub so we can freeze her again and make sure this time she's properly dead." Jack laughed a little as he threw her over his shoulder, Gwen began to relax a little now she knew she was officially dead. Jack handed her to Owen then out the corner of his eye he noticed a flashing blue light at the end of a dark turned and began to walk towards it

" Gwen.." he whispered and waved his hand for her to follow him. Gwen turned to see this flashing azure , blue light. It looked so pretty , no wonder they were both attracted to it. As the pair reached it there was a blue flashing button just waiting to be pressed. Jack placed his hand on it and pressed it gently. As soon as he pressed it a giant metal door came down to trap them in a tiny confined room. Gwen furiously pressed the button over and over again to try and get them out but had no luck.

" Shit.. What are we going to do now. Were trapped " Gwen sat down with her back against the wall as she let out a sigh.

" Hmm .. Its not that bad , at least you have me " Jack smiled and sat down next to her. "Come on , Tosh and Owen will find us. Well I'm not too sure about Owen but i know Tosh will" He laughed slightly trying to cheer up Gwen. Jack had waited ages to be alone with Gwen and now he finally had what he just had wait for the right time to tell her how he felt about her

**Hope you liked this chapter (:. Sorry its not that good but I'm trying !!. I wasn't planning to write it so soon but oh well :D . Please review and tell me if i could improve on anything (:**


End file.
